


Lover Boy

by Boy_Front



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Is their ship names Hyunwoo or 2Jin?, M/M, No smut (obviously), Secret Crush, Team 2jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Front/pseuds/Boy_Front
Summary: Hyunjin had a crush on Woojin but overtime it developed and evolved into something more, something more passionate, it developed into love. Hyunjin kept it hidden. But did he keep it hidden for too long?





	1. Time for School

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something about 2Jin because there was literally nothing about them despite them having tons of moments and always being clingy with each other.

“Woojin, you ready for school?” Hyunjin said through his phone.

“Yeah I’ll meet you outside in five minutes.”   
  
“Ok.” Hyunjin said before hanging up the phone.

Hyunjin waited outside before he finally saw the older boy come out.

“That was six minutes.” Hyunjin said.

“I’m sorry mom.” Woojin said sarcastically.

The two began walking to school.

“So did you do the homework last night?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Can I copy it?”

“Again? Do you ever do your homework?”

“Not really no. We spend eight hours a day doing the same stuff so the last thing I want to do when I get home is do more of the same stuff.”

“Good point but still.”

“Just let me copy it, please Woojiny?” Hyunjin said with a quivering lip.

“Ugh fine, you’re lucky your best friend and that I love you.”

Hyunjin gulped.

“Y-You love me?”

“Yeah of course, you’re like my brother.”

Hyunjin suddenly felt a ping of sadness in his heart. But he smiled through it.

“You’re like my brother too.” Hyunjin said happily but inside he was sad.

Hyunjin and Woojin had been next door neighbors since they both were five. They quickly become best friends and always looked out for each other. After years of being friends Hyunjin started to develop stronger feelings for the boy.

It started off as a little crush but it developed and evolved into something more, something more passionate, it developed into love.

Woojin however was oblivious to the fact. He didn’t realize that his best friend of years loved him more than a friend.

And Hyunjin was determined to keep it that way.

He didn’t want their friendship to be destroyed by his “silly little crush” as he called it. So everyday he hid his true feelings and everyday it hurt more and more.

Once they arrived at the school they were met by their friends Changbin and Felix or as the school called them Changlix. Hyunjin always envied their relationship it came about so naturally, one minute they were best friends and the next they were kissing behind the bleachers. Of course they had their little fights at time but other than that it was pretty much perfect.

“I don’t know baby.” Changbin said.

“Please Changy?” Felix said.

“What’s going on?” Woojin asked.

“I’m trying to convince Changbin to take me out this weekend but he doesn’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to I’m just really busy with school work.”

“So is school more important than me?”

Woojin and Hyunjin were shocked at the question.

“W-What no. Of course not.”

“Great so Saturday at seven. You can pick me up.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too Changy.”

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” Woojin asked.

“Probably in class already which we might wanna go there too before we’re late.” Changbin said.

Felix and Hyunjin has noticeable falling behind the two other boys. Felix spoke.

“So, have you told him yet?”

Hyunjin sighed.

“No Felix I haven’t, and I really don’t plan too.”

“Why not?”

“Because it could destroy our friendship.”

“How do you know that? What if he has feelings for you too?”

“He could but I’m not willing to risk our friendship over this.”

“I hate seeing you bottle everything up like this. It’s not healthy.”

“I’ll be fine Felix you worry too much. I’d rather have Woojin in my life as a friend then to not have him in my life at all.” Hyunjin said with a weak smile.

Felix hugged Hyunjin. Felix was probably the only person who knew the extent of Hyunjin’s feelings for Woojin.

Felix and Hyunjin met each other in dance class freshmen year and since they were the only freshmen in the class they bonded really quick and became best friends.

Once they got there they took their seats. There first period was science so everyone had a lab partner. Changbin with Felix, Minho with Jisung, Woojin with Hyunjin, Seungmin with Jeongin, And Chan with another boy.

“Good morning class.” The teacher said walking into the class.

The class mumbled good morning.

“It’s so nice to see you all so excited. So at this point in year usually people start to get a little sick of their lab partner. So I propose we all switch lab partners for the week and I give you guys a project to do. Sound fun?”

Everyone nodded.

“Great so everyone find your new partners and come tell me when you do.”

Everyone got up and started scrambling around. Hyunjin went straight to Felix. So now it was Hyunjin with Felix, Woojin with Chan, Jisung with Changbin, Minho with Seungmin, and Jeongin with another boy.

Hyunjin was a little worried about Woojin being with Chan. All nine of them were like brothers but Chan was always extra clingy with Woojin.

Hyunjin decided it was just his jealousy making him worried so he ignored it.

“Everyone have a new partner?”

Everyone nodded.

“Great, so the project is create a scale model   
of anything that has to do with science a DNA strand, a cell, an atom, anything. You have one week. Have fun and good luck.”

“So Jinnie, what do you wanna do?”

Hyunjin wasn’t listen to Felix he kept staring Woojin and Chan. They were laughing and Chan had his arm around Woojin.

“Hyunjin? Hello?.”

Hyunjin started to become angry looking at the boys.

“HYUNJIN!” Felix screamed drawing not only the attention of the boy but the entire class.

“Sorry.” Felix said with s nervous smile.

Everyone went back to their own business.

“Why did you scream my name?”

“Because you were zoned out staring at Woojin and Chan.”

“Oh right sorry.”

“It’s ok but you need to calm down you looked angry staring at them.”

“I was?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“It’s simple you’re in love and love makes people do crazy things.”

“Well It’s needs to stop.”

“Tell Woojin and maybe it will.”

“Didn’t we already have this discussion?”

“Yes bu-“  
  
The bell going off interrupted Felix.

“Time for second period. Come over tonight and we can work on the project more.” Hyunjin said packing up his stuff and running out the door.

Once second and third period past it was lunch time came and all nine boys sat at the table. They were a pretty close group of friends. Chan was the one who brought everyone together he was friends with them all before they knew each other.

One day he wanted everyone to meet and they did and at first it was quite and awkward but thanks to Chan that quickly dissipated. He made them all laugh and talk and, it was amazing.

From that friendships blossomed as well as a few relationships.

Minho and Jisung were the first relationship but that really wasn’t surprising, there were always touchy and flirty with each other.

The next was Changbin and Felix. Changbin was scared at first because he’s never dated a boy and neither had Felix but they decided to give it a try and now they can’t imagine life without each other.

The last was Seungmin and Jeongin both boys were so shy at first. They barely spoke to anyone but once they were comfortable enough they started to talk more and more, eventually to the point where everybody was tired of it. Seungmin always looked out for Jeongin because he was the youngest and Jeongin started to develop a crush on Seungmin. Once he confessed Seungmin did the same. Turns out he had a crush on the young boy as well. And from then on they’ve been a couple.

The only people who aren’t dating are Hyunjin, Woojin, and Chan. Of course if Hyunjin had the opportunity he’d date Woojin in a heartbeat but the only people who about that was himself and Felix.

Lunch came and went. Woojin and Chan were again all over each other and Hyunjin let his jealousy get the best of him so he dedicated the entire time to stealing Woojin’s attention away from Chan. When the bell finally rang it was time for fourth period which was dance class with Felix.

“So, that was quite a show at lunch.”

“What?”

“You getting jealous and trying to steal Woojin’s attention away from Chan.”

“Oh god was it that noticeable?

“Noticeable enough to where we all were laughing at it.”

“Oh my god.” Hyunjin said putting his head in his hands.

“Come one lets go dance that always cheers you up and clears your head.”

“Yeah.”

Once school ended all nine boys said they’re goodbyes and walked home with their lab partners to continue working in their project.

“So I think we should make a scale model of a-“

Hyunjin interrupted Felix.

“Do you think Chan likes Woojin?”

“What?”

“Do you think Chan likes Woojin more importantly do you think Woojin likes Chan?”

“Oh umm I don’t know. Chan has always been clingy with us.”

“Yeah but he’s always been extra clingy with Woojin and he was even flirting with Woojin.”

“Honestly Jinnie I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because if I ask him and he says “why do you wanna know?” what am I suppose to say?”

“More importantly what if he says yes?”

Hyunjin put his head down.

“If he says yes I’ll be happy for him and I’ll be cheering them both on.”

“Why?”

Hyunjin raised his head up and stopped walking making Felix stop walking as well.

“Because that’s what you do when you love someone. You want them to be happy no matter what, even if it’s not with you.”

Felix hugged Hyunjin tightly as if trying to tell him “everything will be ok.””

 

 

 

 


	2. Jealousy

“How could you ever think I would love someone like you Hyunjin?” Woojin asked.

“W-What?”

“What are you compared to Chan? He’s talented, funny, handsome, everything your not.”

Hyunjin started to cry.

“W-Woojin, why are you doing this?”

“Because Hyunjin, I will never ever love you.”

Hyunjin ran off with tears in his eyes when he tripped and fell. When he looked around all he saw was everyone laughing at him, Woojin, Chan, Chanbin, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin, Minho, and Jisung.

Chan stepped to him and brought his fist back to punch him but before it landed Hyunjin woke up.

He was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Once he calmed down he pulled his knees to his chest and began to cry.

Hyunjin knew that dream would never happen but somewhere in the back of the mind there was that little voice telling him that everything in the dream was true.

Hyunjin cried and cried until he finally fell back asleep.

A couple hours later his alarm went off.

Hyunjin didn’t want to go to school especially after what happened in his dream or rather his nightmare but he had too. Hyunjin was a straight A student and had missed only a couple days in his entire school career and he hasn’t about to let his nightmare ruin all of that.

Hyunjin always took pride in how he looked. He always looked so put together. But right now he was too tired to even care. He took a shower, brushed his hair and made it look some what presentable. He put on a grey sweatshirt, black pants, and black shoes.

As he was walking out of the house he texted Woojin telling him to hurry up but Woojin texted back saying he already left because he got a ride from Chan. Hyunjin knew he shouldn’t have been mad but he was.

Walking together was something they always did together it became their tradition. But it looks like Woojin didn’t care about it.

Hyunjin didn’t even text back. He locked his phone put it in his pocket and started to walk to school by himself.

Once Hyunjin arrived he saw Woojin and the other guys taking to each other.

He debated on going to class or talking to them, they are still his friends after all no matter what, but then again he really didn’t want to see Woojin or Chan for that matter.

Hyunjin started to walk to class.

“Hyunjin, wait.” Woojin said.

Fuck.

“Hey, were you just going to class without saying hi to your friends?”

“Pretty much.” Hyunjin said in a mean tone.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t this isn’t the Hyunjin I know.”

“Well maybe you don’t know me as well as you thought you did.”

Hyunjin walked away leaving Woojin there confused about what just happened. Hyunjin got class and sat down and put his headphones in, he didn’t want to see or hear anyone.

First period came and went, Hyunjin didn’t talk to anyone and Felix was stuck doing most of the work on their project. It was lunch time and Hyunjin was outside sitting by himself. After this morning he didn’t want to see Woojin and he definitely didn’t want to see Woojin and Chan being all over each other.

Woojin saw Hyunjin outside eating by himself and walked out side to talk to him. He wanted to know why his best friend was acting like this.

“Hyunjin, why are you out here?”

“Because I want to be.” Hyunjin said avoiding eye contact.

“Please come inside and eat with us, we miss you.”

“I’m fine here.”

“Hyunjin, why are you acting like this? Is this because I didn’t walk to school with you this morning?”

Hyunjin scoffed.

“Do you really think that’s what this is all about?”

“Isn’t it?”

“It’s part of it but it’s not the full thing.”

“Then tell me the full thing Hyunjin, please.” Woojin said with desperation in his eyes.

Hyunjin thought for a moment. Maybe if he came clean and told Woojin about his feelings everything would go back to normal hell he might even get a boyfriend. But that was all unsure and that’s what stopped him from telling Woojin.

“I-I can’t Woojin I’m sorry.” Hyunjin said leaving Woojin at the table.

Hyunjin ran into the bathroom and locked himself in the stall and started to cry. He hated this. He hated not being able to Woojin about his feelings. He hated seeing Woojin and Chan together, he said he would be happy for them if they do date but that didn’t stop the hurt and pain. He cried for ten more minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

“W-Who is it?” Hyunjin said sniffling.

“It’s me Hyunjin.”

“F-Felix?”

“Yeah, please come out.”

Hyunjin took a deep breath and opened the door and came out. His eyes were red and puffy.

“Hyunjin, are you ok?”

“Honestly no I’m not, I’m a fucking mess.”

“Come on. I’ll take you home.”

“How?”

“I have my ways.”

Felix’s “ways” was them sneaking out of the school through the back. Hyunjin was sure they were going to caught but they didn’t which lead to Hyunjin wondering if Felix had done this before.

Both boys walked back to Hyunjin’s house. Luckily Hyunjin’s parents were at work so that wasn’t an issue.

Once they got into the house Hyunjin changed into a shirt and laid down on his bed. He wanted to go to sleep but Felix stopped him.

“Don’t you dare go to sleep. You have some explaining to do.”

“Felix, please, let me sleep.”

“Nope, tell me.”

Hyunjin sighed and raised up to see Felix sitting on his bed.

“Ok well this morning I texted Hyunjin to hurry up and come outside so we can walk to school and he texted me back saying he got a ride from Chan. And I know I shouldn’t be that upset over it but we’ve been walking together since middle school and it became a tradition but he obviously doesn’t care about it and he didn’t even bother texting me asking me if I wanted a ride or anything.”

“I’m sorry Jinnie.”

“It’s fine I just hate feeling like this. I hate having feelings for that idiot and I hate this feeling of jealousy, it’s making me into someone I’m not and I don’t like it. I shouldn’t be feeling like this.”

“You can’t help it Hyunjin. Do you know how many times Changbin gets jealous when he sees me talking to another guy? But he knows he can trust me and he can control it.”

“Yeah but this jealousy isn’t against some random guy its aimed at Woojin and Chan two people who I love with my whole heart and that I would never want to hurt. I’m scared Felix.”

Hyunjin’s started to lightly cry. Felix got close to Hyunjin and hugged him.

“Jinnie, we’re going to get past this. We don’t even know if Chan likes Woojin for sure yet and we don’t know if Woojin likes Chan for sure yet either. They’re just being friendly.”

“Really friendly.”

“Right but still. Have you asked Woojin yet? Or have you told him yet about your feelings.”

“No but I considered telling him today when he asked me what was wrong.”

“Well that’s some progress I guess.”

“Yeah, maybe I should just tell him Felix, I can’t keep doing this, it’s destroying me.”

“What if it’s not the answer you want?”

“Whatever it is it’s definitely better than not knowing at all. I mean look at where we are now. I’m a disaster and you skipped school for me.”

“If it makes you feel any better I was going to do it anyways with Changbin.”

Hyunjin laughed for the first time that day.

“You can stay here tonight if you want my parents won’t care.”

“Sounds great. We need to work on our project anyways.”

“Damn you’re right, we only have the rest of today and three days after.”

“Yeah so let’s get going we have to get stuff to make it.”

“Ok, what are we making anyways?”

“The human heart.”

“Oh great.”


End file.
